The invention relates to a casting resin system that is suitable for the formation of glued bonds having dimensional tolerances in the micrometer and sub-micrometer (".mu.m and sub-.mu.m") region.
For micro-glued bonds, adhesive systems are known that consist in general of a resin component and a hardener component. These two-component adhesive systems present problems in the small quantities in which they are required for glued bonds in the micro-region in particular in the exact dosing, mixing and homogenization of the individual components immediately before application. Another disadvantage is that they standardly have an excessively high viscosity, and are thus only at higher temperatures (approx. 70.degree. C.) liquid enough that the application of the adhesive for the microdosing--known as LVA (low-viscosity adhesives) adhesives--can take place. The known two-component systems have the further disadvantage that due to their non-homogeneities in thin layers or small drops they harden only incompletely, even in an inert gas or nitrogen atmosphere. All these factors have the result that up to now it has not been possible to realize, with the required reproducible quality, compounds that are technically acceptable for commercial manufacturing with respect to bond strength and dimensional tolerance in the .mu.m and sub-.mu.m region (smaller than 1 .mu.m).
There is thus a need for an adhesive system that enables an efficient, automated, reliable, low-cost bonding technique for low-cost electronics and optoelectronics systems. In particular, there is a need for adhesive systems for glued bonding in the .mu.m and sub-.mu.m region that can be reliably dosed and hardened in extremely thin layers or small drops. The mentioned dimensions should thereby also be maintained after hardening.